


The White Wish

by RouxShepard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like it wrote it after I marathoned the season at 3:00 in the morning, Time Travel, based on an episode, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxShepard/pseuds/RouxShepard
Summary: What if Chat Blanc managed to take Marinette's Miraculous? What if he managed to make a wish? The only problem is it costs the one thing he wanted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The White Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning and it took me 2 hours. I loved this episode. This is just a thought I had in my lack of sleep brain. It's short but I hope you guys like it. I have no beta so if you see any mistakes please point them out to me so I can fix it.

“But its already broken.” Chat Noir, no Chat Blanc said. He smiled suddenly and reached for her earrings, her miraculous.

Ladybug was quick she moved her head to dodge he’s hands, she then dropped to the floor hooking her feet with his and slamming him to the ground. She quickly got back up and ran to safety.

She jumped over the edge. It was her first thought, get some distance between him give her time to think. There was a bus floating in the water she could land there.

Chat Blanc was just as fast, her got up and rushed after her. “Now your breaking more then my heart Marinette!” he yelled.

“What?” she looked behind her as if it would make what she just heard believable. That was her mistake. She lost her footing once she landed on the bus, she rolled to help with the impacted, but she was still down.

Chat Blanc landed seconds after her. She managed to sit up, she quickly crawled away trying to make sense of everything.

“Wha… What did you say?” she couldn’t believe it. He knew. He knew who she was.

He held out his arms for her. “Give me a hug. Marinette!” he yelled a cataclysm in his hand.

She didn’t react her brain was lost on trying to figure out how he knew. And then she felt it.

He slashed across her midsection. A full Cataclysm.

She screamed in pain, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t a stinging pain like his claws surely feel like, it was a throbbing sore. It came in waves as she suddenly felt exhausted.

“I told you. I just wanted your Miraculous.” He said slamming a foot down right where he clawed keeping her in place. “But you had to make it hard.” He said.

Ladybug struggled but the mix of pain and his hard foot kept her down.

“It doesn’t matter. I will make this right.” He said plucking both her earrings off. In a flash Paris’ Hero was a high school student. 

“No!” Marinette yelled trying to reach out to take them back but now without Tikki the cataclysm was starting to have full effect. A shape pain shot thought her stomach and echoed though her whole body. She recoiled in pain, clutching her stomach praying to the pain to disappear.

“One wish is all I need.” Chat Blanc said looking down at the earrings in his hand.

“No.” she tried again but Chat Blanc had already put them on.

“Tikki, spots on.”

In a flash he was flooded with power. A purple glow surrounded him an orange border protected him.

“Chat please.” Marinette begged. “You know with that wish you will have to pay a horrible price.” It wasn’t much but it was all she could do.

“One wish.” He said as the earrings started to glow a bight white. “It’s all I need.” He said raising up his hand. The white ring flashed black before glowing white.

“Please. Let me help you and we can make this right.” She begged using what little strength she had left.

He smiled down at her. “I wish…”

“Don’t do this.”

“I wish…”

“I’m begging you.”

“I wish everything was right!” he yelled.

There was a blinding flash. Everything was gone all the destroyed earth and rubble, the water that had flooded, everything. And just as fast as it the light came it was gone.

Chat Blanc looked around. It works. It really worked. Paris was back to the way it was. The effect tower stood behind him in all its glory.

Marinette. His Marinette stood before him. She had both the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculuses in her hands.

Wow she looked gorgeous with her hair down. It shined in the sun as if to reflect her beautiful personality.

“My lady.” He said softly.

“My prince.” She said looking down on her hands carrying the Miraculuses before looking up at him. She knew what he did. “What have you done?” She asked hoping, praying, she was wrong.

He laughed and wiped away his tears. “I did it. I brought you back.” He held out his arms for her and took a step closer to her, but she took a step back.

“You made the wish.” She said. It wasn’t a question it was a statement; she knew.

He smiled but it faded when she did not return one. “Plagg, claws in. Tikki, spots off.” He ordered. Both Kwamis fell to the ground, exhausted form the wish.

“Tikki!” Marinette yelled rushing to her fallen friend. She dropped the Miraculuses and carefully picked her up making sure she was okay.

Adrian smiled and kneeled down beside her. “I did it my lady. Its over, we have all the Miraculuses.” He said softly putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and jumped away, holding Tikki close to her chest. “My lady?”

Marinette looked down at Tikki and then back up at Adrian. “What was the price?”

“The…The what?”

“The Price! What did you pay to make the wish?”

He looked down at his hands and then around him. Nothing was out of place. His father was there on his knees, Pairs was standing tall and most importantly he got his bugaboo back. Before he could smile, he heard Marinette gasp in pain. He quickly looked up to protect her, but his Marinette was fine she was looking over his shoulder at something. He turned his head following her eyes.

Marinette.

The Marinette from the past. The Marinette he had gotten the Miraculous form, she was in pain.

She was clutching her chest when suddenly a yellow glowing ball came out.

“No!” His Marinette yelled rushing over to her past self.

But it was too late. The glowing ball had disappeared and with it gone past Marinette fell to the ground completely limp.

“I…I don’t get it.” Adrian said watching as his Marinette picked up her past and held it close to her. “What happened?”

“The price.” A weakened voice said.

“Plagg.” Adrian said kneeling down to his fallen bubby. “What do you mean.”

Plagg coughed and raised his arm trying to get up but he was too weak. “The price of a wish is a life…”

“The life of Marinette.” Tikki finished for him.

It hit Adrian like a ton of brick, harder than any hit he got as Chat Noir. “But…But that’s past Marinette.” He stuttered. “But…that means.”

“She’s my past.” His Marinette said.

She was right, the Marinette whose life was taken as the price was the past self of his Marinette which means…

He looked down at her. She was already started to disappear. She looked down at her hand it was vanishing right before her eyes.

“M…My lady.”

She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. “My prince.” She sighed.

And then she was gone. All that remand was her past self-lying limp on the cold stone ground, with a weaken Tikki trying to cuddle up to her.

“No…No. No! NO!” He yelled. He looked down at the silver ring on his finger. “I can fix this. I can fix this!”

* * *

“I couldn’t do it.” Marinette said her head hung down.

“Why not?” Ayla asked.

Marinette shook her head. “He wasn’t home, I guess the award ceremony lasted longer than I thought. I gave it to his father’s assistant, but I doubt he will know it was from me.” She sighed.

“But you didn’t tell him?” Rose asked clutching tight to her unicorn plush.

Marinette shook her head.

Alix smiled and held out her hand. “Don’t worry. Princesses twinkle peach with be happy with me.” Rose held in her tears and she handed Alix her most price plush.

* * *

Bunnyx smiled and looked down at the funny stuffed unicorn.


End file.
